Rome Or Hawaii?
by Updates-Please
Summary: Reela are arguing. I wonder how they're going to solve this one? Definately M rated. Third installment in the Worth Your While series.


_Hey guys! I know I've been away for a while and I apologise. I've been planning to update my stories but I'm not sure when that's going to happen. I've been in a depressed funk over the last few days so I decided to write something smutty to try and cheer myself up but it didn't really work. Oh well. This is the third part to worth your while. I hope everyone enjoys it._

---x---

Rome Or Hawaii?

'Rome!'

'Hawaii!'

'Rome!'

'Hawaii!'

'ROME!'

'HAWAII!'

Ray and Neela were in the kitchen in their apartment arguing as usual. Ray was sitting on a chair at the table while Neela sat on the kitchen counter.

'Come on Neela, this is Hawaii we're talking about. Sun, margaritas and romance. Most women love these sorts of holidays.'

'Well I'm not most women. Don't be stubborn Ray. Hawaii's all nice and good but what about a little culture too. It would be such a wonderful experience to go to Rome. They don't have those sorts of things in Hawaii. What would we do there for two whole weeks?'

'Neela' Ray answered exasperatedly.

He got up from where he was sitting and walked across the kitchen so that he was standing in front of her.

'We're going for our honeymoon. And I think you'll find that the dictionary definition of a honeymoon is champagne and sex. I don't remember there being anything about sightseeing mentioned.'

Seeing that Neela didn't seem at all impressed by his little speech, Ray decided to use her own weapon against her and leaned in for a kiss.

'Please?' Ray whispered before his lips descended on hers.

Neela sighed softly as they kissed but she knew what he was trying to do and was determined not to give in, no matter how much he tried to seduce her.

Pulling back from the kiss, Ray looked at Neela and could see that she wasn't going to budge. Still, that wasn't going to persuade him from trying. Anyone who knew Ray Barnett knew that he loved a challenge.

Ray leant in for another kiss but with none of the tenderness of the last. This was kiss was filled with raw lust.

Ray kissed her hungrily and Neela responded in kind, feeling her own passion rise to the surface. He parted her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against hers. Neela moaned and tugged at his shirt in an effort to pull him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ray pulled back and Neela saw that his eyes had darkened with desire. Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers again in a passionate fury and he started to pull at her clothes. First went her top, then her jeans, not long after her bra and finally her panties.

He could feel himself harden at the sight of Neela sitting naked on the kitchen counter. This was going to be fun.

'So you still set on Rome?' Ray just smirked at her nod of the affirmative.

'And there's nothing I can do to change your mine?' His smirk widened at she shook her head.

Pulling Neela to the edge so that they were less than a centimetre apart, he nipped at her ear and heard her breathing quicken.

'I wouldn't be too sure about that. After all, I'll make it worth your while.'

It was Neela who pulled back this time and he could see the amusement on her face.

'That's my line' she pouted.

'How about I borrow it for a while?'

But Neela didn't reply. She was too focused on his hands which were currently stroking up and down her thighs. Her eyes closed and she felt all the air in her lungs escape as he went further up her leg and further to where she needed him to be.

'I think we need to do a physical. Doctors orders' Ray whispered.

Neela shivered, not from the cold but his words.

'Say aah'

With her eyes till closed, Neela stuck her tongue out and felt something warm and sticky dribble slowly onto it. She then felt Ray crush his lips to hers and then he was sharing it with her, their tongues running all over each other. That's when Neela realised what the deliciously sweet substance was. Honey.

The kiss ended and Ray looked at her. His voice was hoarse when he said 'Lean back.'

In no position to argue, and not really wanting to anyway, Neela did as she was told and rested on her elbows.

Ray spread her legs apart and stepped in between them before running his hands all over her luscious curves. His finger brushed against her nipples and he felt them harden instantly.

Neela watched as Ray picked up the spoon and drizzled honey on her breasts. She let out a strangled cry and her back arched as Ray ran his tongue all over her tight nipples, sucking hard and licking every trace honey off her body.

He carried on his assault and Neela alternated between moaning loudly and gasping in pleasure as his mouth trailed kisses down to her very centre. Ray grabbed her legs and hooked them over his shoulders. He kissed her centre and let his tongue dart out and touch her before retreating.

Neela's head tilted back and she groaned desperately, her hands clutching the edge of the counter.

'Does this mean we can go to Hawaii?' Ray asked.

He bent down and thrust his tongue inside of her. She was warm and wet and he felt desire shoot through his body.

'As long as they have honey' Neela answered, her voice husky.

---x---

_What do you think? Review please. You never know, your review might be the one that shines a little light into my present darkness. I wouldn't count on it but that's no excuse. Read you later._


End file.
